tlandhikarishetaliastatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tennessee
Tennessee Tennessee represents the American state of the same name. His human name is Andrew Nash Jones. Andrew stands for Andrew Jackson, the 7th president of the United States and the general who led the Battle of New Orleans. Nash stands for Nashville, one of Tennessee's more famous cities. He also has a pet raccoon named Memphie, after Memphis. Appearance Tennessee's a moderately-sized state (slightly taller than Kentucky) with untidy, black hair and green eyes. He's often wearing a cowboy hat, boots, slightly torn jeans, a tan shirt, a blue jacket, and a bow tie. He's often seen carrying a guitar. Personality and Interests Tennessee is a fun-loving and rambunctious state who enjoys drinking beer and playing music with his guitar. However, he's usually viewed as a nuisance by most of the states, especially the former Confederacy, who were his allies during the Civil War. He has a short attention span, often forgetting to listen to what other people are saying to him and start writing songs. He was originally a Spanish colony, but got taken over by North Carolina, later breaking off from the state and taking on the name "Franklin", but later joined America with a name change to "Tennessee", becoming the 16th state, just after his eventual rival, Kentucky. Though he was considered a weakling during the Civil War, he helped Louisiana fight off Britain during the Battle of New Orleans, resulting in one of the greatest victories in American history. Though he's more closely related to Spain, Tennessee tends to act more like his uncle, Italy. Relationships Alabama The two have been good friends since the Civil War and both were allies. Alabama is surprisingly patient with Tennessee and enjoys his music. Arkansas While the two were allies during the Civil War, Arkansas view of Tennessee is far from positive. He regularly beats on him when the former-Spanish state irritates him and was quick to out-do him during the Civil War. Though, Arkansas is a closet fan of Tennessee's music. Kentucky Tennessee considers Kentucky to be his buddy, but Kentucky views Tennessee as a nuisance. During the Civil War, Tennessee once tried invading Kentucky in order to get to Ohio. This resulted in Kentucky throwing his lot in with the northern states, hoisting up a Star Spangled Banner, and beating on Tennessee. Louisiana The two seem to be close as they fought alongside each other against Britain and were allies during the Civil War. However, Louisiana's view on Tennessee has become more shocked as he couldn't believe that he went from a strong, proud soldier to a crybaby. North Carolina Tennessee used to live in North Carolina's house. He considered it a marriage while North Carolina repeatedly told him that she was just in charge of him. When Tennessee tried coming back to America, North Carolina strongly advised against it, but was ignored. Tennessee has a crush on North Carolina, but she quickly rejects any advances in a number of ways, including breaking his guitar over his head. Texas Texas and Tennessee are friends and were allies during the Civil War...though Texas wound up hitting Tennessee over the head. The two often throw parties together and Texas openly loves Tennessee's music. Virginia The two were allies during the Civil War. Virginia tried taking Tennessee under his wing, but Tennessee never paid much attention. On a Valentine's Day special, Tennessee tried asking Virginia for dating tips. When Virginia tried to give him some good advice, Tennessee turned out to not be paying attention. This resulted in Virginia forcing him to do push-ups.